Come Home Soon
by MoukoToradoshi1986
Summary: Sesshomaru has to leave on business and Kagome is upset over it....My first one so don't kill me please...
1. Default Chapter

Come home soon

Leaving agian

He held tightly to her, not wanting to let go.

He had to leave in a few minutes, he was going on some bussiness trip that was supposed to last for a month and he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her alone...again.

"I have to go now Koii" Sesshomaru said quietly

"I know...I know but I-I don't to let go j-just yet" Kagome cried. She honestly didn't want him to go, he just got home 2 weeks ago and he already and to leave agian...It just wasen't fair! God life sucked somtimes!

"I don't want to let go either...b-but I have to go sweetheart" He murmmered into her raven black hair. His Long silvery white hair hung in a braide that went down to his waist, his golden eyes showing so much sadness at having to leave his wife of only 6 months...Sometimes being the CEO of a huge company wasen't all that great.

Finally Kagome leaned back little but didn't break the hold she had on his waist. She Sighed "Okay I won't make you miss your flight." She Leaned up and gave him a soulseering kiss that he returned tenfold "I'll miss you baby"

Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed, tracing the side of her face and tucking a strnd of hair behind he ear " I will Miss you to my love"

He squatted down to look at the to children, 5 yr old Shippo with his bright red hair and bright greem eyes and 6 yr old Rin with her raven black hair and brown eyes "You two be good for your mother now you here me?"

" Yes Daddy!" they said together and gave him a big hug.

As he turned to leave she yelled out "I love you!" He turned around to look at her a reply "I love you too!"

She watched him walk over the his gate and hand the woman his ticket and with one last look and wink/smirk at her, he dissapearred through the door the lead to his plain.

As she walked to where her Black with Midnight blue flames on the hood and sides and well as the back, F-250 Truck, she wiped a tear from her face, climbed in, making sure the kids were buckled in and headed home. '_god I hate this! Why does he always have go on these stupid, stupid trips! Don't these people know he just got married for crying out loud!'_ Needless to say she was pretty upset, but who wouldn't be, I mean wouldn't you if your husband for only 6 months had to constantly leave you alone with 2 kids in a big house with nothing to do!

Kagome had adopted Shippo a couple years ago, before she meet Sesshomaru and he had adopted Rin a year before they meet.

It was a good 30 minutes before she finally pulled into her driveway. She look at the 2 story, 3 bedroom, 2 bath house and sighed "well this should be fun...NOT!" She parked the truck in front of the house and got out, walked up to the door, unlocked it and went inside. While the kids stayed outside and played for while before coming in.

She went upstairs to their master bedroom and changed into a simple but cute PJ outfit and walked back downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat for and the kids. They were just sitting down to eat when she heard the doorbell ring, sighing agian for about the umpteenth time that day, she got up and opened the door.

To her surpise Sesshomaru's little brother Inuyasha stood there.

"Inuyasha! Wow, what are you doing here?" She asked in complete shock

"What I can't come visit my brother and sis-in-law!" He laughed

"Oh! of course, I just wasen't expecting you...Come on in don't just stand there!" She stepped to the side to let him in, closing the door behind him.

"So, hows the brother of mine doing anyways?" he asked

He noticed her eyes kind of dimed at that question. "He's out of town agian on bussiness...it's supposed to be a month this time" she said quietly "he left this morning"

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome! I know its gotta be hard with him leaving all the time" He said gathering her in his arms and hugging her.

"It's okay, I'm used to it by now I guess" she said pulling away from him with a smile." Hey! I was just guna sit down and eat are you hungry at all?"

"I'm starving! Got any Ramen!" He grinned and She rolled her eyes

"Of course we do! just went shopping today" she said laughing "we have every flavor!"

"Yummy!" he said drooling

They walked to the kitchen and she fixed him his ramen.

"UNCLE YASHA!" He yelped when he was suddenly attack by two hyper kids

Kagome stood in the backround watch and trying not to laugh but failing horribly.

"KAGOME! H-HELP ME! AHH!" Inuyasha screamed while being tickled

"I-I'm s-sorry inuyasha" she managed out between giggles "b-b you have t-to fend for yourslef!"

Pretty soon everything calmed down and she fixed his ramen while he pouted at the table.

"Oh come on Inuyasha they were happy to see there uncle!" she said with a slight giggle

"Feh! you still coulda helped me!" he said

She just rolled her eyes and gave him his ramen which he promply began inhaling as soon as it touched the table.

Later that night they were in the living room after putting the kids to bed watching _Blade Trinity _and when it was over they both yawned.

"Well, Inuaysha...how long are going to stay?" Kagome asked sleeply from her position on the couch

"I'm not sure yet acually" He answer from his position on the floor beside her.

"Okay...you know your more then welcome to stay as long as you want to...But I am going to bed right n-n-now!" She said with a big yawn at the end.

"Sounds like you need to!"He said standing up and help her up off of the couch

They both walked up stairs and she showed him to room he could stay in and went to her room herself. As she walked into her room she closed the doors behind her. Walking to her bed she grabbed a notebook and a pencil and start writing the beginnings to another song. Soon enough she had to put the notebook away and go to spleep before she past out right in the middle of righting something.

But as she laided there, sleep just wouldn't come to her so she got up and went down to the kitchen to get some warm milk in hopes that it would help. She sat down at the table and drink her milk and started think about Sesshomaru '_God I miss him so much'_ she though '_why can't they just let him spend some time here? I mean they know he just got married and I hate being by myself and having to sleep alone everynight!'_

She got up from the table and sat down on the stairs instead of going up just yet. She felt a tear falling silently down her cheek and she wiped it away only for more in take its place...She sat there for a long time crying before she finally went up stairs to cry herself to sleep.


	2. Ch2

**Everything will be okay...**

The Next morning she walked into her kitchen to find Inuyasha already up and coffee already made.

"Goodmorning!" she said happily and grabbed a cup of coffee, drinking it slowly but greatfully.

"Mornin' to you to!" Inuyasha said while reading the newspaper

2 weeks passed in this same day to day order...

"Hey, I'm going to the local coffee house tonight to sing on of my new songs...why don't come along and watch the show!" She asked excitedly...

He looked up from the paper he was reading at the time and couldn't resisted that puppy dog look she was giving him "Sure, it sounds like fun!"

She clapped her hands in excitment..."Thank you!" She jumped up and gave him a hug and ran out of the room to get dressed for the day and to call Kaede to see if she could come watch the kids for the night and Inuyasha just sat there with confused look on his face...

**Later that night...**

"INUYASHA! come on lets go!" she yelled upstairs impaitently

"Alright, Alright! I'm comin already! sheesh!" He mumbled walking downstairs

They got into her truck and headed downtown to the coffee house...

"There's a seat up there in front Inuyasha why don't you go sit down there and I am gunna go get changed" she said and turned to go the restroom.

Inuyasha squeezed through some people and sat down on the couch Kagome had pointed to and wait for the show to begin.

5 minutes later the light in coffee house dimmed and the announcer came up on the to stage.

After he got everyone to take seat and quiet own he spoke and low calm voice "Okay everyone, Tonight we have special treat for you! A young lady by the name Of Kagome Higurashi performing one of her newest songs"

As she come up on stage there were whistels and wolf calls as well clapping comin from various people in the crowd.

"Thank so much everyone for coming tonight! Like Mr. Myoga said I have new song for you tonigh it's called "Come Home soon" and I hope you enjoy it" Said while pick up her acoustic guitar.

She started strumming slowly a soft melody and she start to sing and few seconds later

**Meanwhile back at the house before the show had even started...**

Sesshomaru walked into his house, hoping to suprise his wife, but only to find she wasen't there.

"Kaede, where's Kagome this evening?" he asked upon seeing her walk out of kitchen

"Oh! Sesshomaru! I thought you weren't coming home for another few weeks!" She said a bit startaled to see him there

"Yes I wasen't supposed to be but I couldn't say there I had to come to be with Kagome. Now if you will please, where is she?" He asked agian

"Oh, I'm sorry. She went down the coffee house with your brother" she said finally

"Inuyasha's here? hmmm Okay thank you I think I will just go down there then"he said walking out and to his 2005 Midnight blue Mustang

As he arrived he heard the last bit of what Kagome said just as she start playing her guitar.

**Back at the present...**

"I put away the groceries

And I take my daily bread

I dream of your arms around me

As I tuck the kids in bed

I don't know what you're doing

And I don't know where you are

But I look up at that great big sky

And I hope you're wishing on that same bright star

I wonder, I pray

And I sleep alone

I cry alone

And it's so hard living here on my own

So please, come home soon

Come home soon

She had to reach up and wipe a tear that had trickled down her cheek as she sang the first part before she continued. Sesshomaru just sat there in the back listening and knowing this song was about him...

"I know that we're together

Even though we're far apart

And I'll wear our lucky penny

Round my neck, pressed to my heart

And I wonder, I pray

I sleep alone

I cry alone

And it's so hard living here on my own

So please, come home soon

Kagome Looked around the crowd as she sung the last part, her eyes caught a fimiliar pair of glowing golden eyes in the back of everyone and she knew it was Sesshomaru, but she continued her song anyways as she locked eyes with him...

"I still imagine your touch

It's beautiful missing something that much

But sometimes love needs a fighting chance

So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance

I wonder, I pray

I sleep alone

I cry alone

Without you, this house is not a home

So please

I walk alone

I try alone

And I'll wait for

Don't want to die alone

So please, come home soon

Come home soon

Come home soon"

She Finished with a soft solo and as she stood and took a bow the entire room errupted into yells and applauds but she wasen't paying any attention to them.'_What is he doing home so early! Oh My God!' _she calmed her raced heart and put her guitar away and made her way over to Inuyasha "Hey would you hold this for a sec please?" He looked her strangly noticing her behaviour "sure..." he said looking in the direction she was stairing in and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

Slowly she walked towards him, the closer she got the fast she began to move. When she finally reach him she flung herself into her awaiting arms and cryed "Kami I missed you so much!" She held on to him tightly not trusting herself to let go and he seemed to be doing the same. "What are you doing home so early baby?"She asked finally letting her hold go enough to look at him only to find he had a few tears rolling down his face and she gasped as she reached up to brush them away,"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He looked her and said "I'm so sorry I left agian...I couldn't stand being away so told them I had to leave and when they told me I couldn't I told them I had just got married and want to be with my wife and if they didn't let me go I was going to quit and they let me leave...Oh god sweetheart I am sorry I shouldn't have left!" He said as he hugged her to him agian.She just clung to him and told him in a soothing voice "Shhhhh...baby...It's okay, i understand why you had to go!"

After a bit they finally let go of each other...

"I guess you heard the song then huh?" she asked nervously

"Yeah and I know it was to me...I'm so-" he got cut off right there becuase she leaned in kissed him, shushing him...

"like I said it's okay!" she said when she pulled away

She grabbed his hand and said "Come Inuyashas waiting over here"

When they got over to him, he stood up giving his brother a hug "Hey there Fluffy!"

"Hello to you to little brother" Sesshomaru replied in the normal tone he used when talking to Inuyasha.

About an hour later they went home to the children and to just enjoy each others company becuase according to Sesshomaru...HE wasen't going on anymore trips for very very very long time...


End file.
